The Room
by Logan Rollo
Summary: Harmony drabble. Not tied to The Arising. Hermione birthday drabble challenge from Harmony & Co. on Facebook. Must be Harmony ( 1 or multiple is allowed as long as Harmony is front and center) Drabbles must be between 100-1,000 words No prompts. But Hermione's birthday must be a major element of the story/aesthetic.


Harry Potter peered around the corner very slowly. He scanned the hallway for any signs of life. When he found it clear, he motioned for the rest of his 'team' to follow. They skulked along the dimly lit hallway, careful to hug the walls.

"What the hell are we doing," asked Ron.

"We are going to the room of requirement," replied Harry.

"Why," asked Ginny.

"You'll see," said Harry.

"They'll see what," asked a very female voice from around the next corner.

"Damnit," whispered Harry. "Hey Mione."

"Don't 'Hey, Mione' me, Harry Potter." She looked very sternly at the small group. "What are you three up to?"

"Three," asked Ginny, looking confused. "Damnit! Neville, get your arse out here."

Ron chuckled. "He's been gone since we left the second floor."

Hermione fixed Harry with her nearly patented glare. "Well?"

Harry hung his head. "Okay. Follow me." He then led them the rest of the way up to the very special room.

Once outside the room, Hermione demanded again, "Well?"

Harry, having just finished his third pass, gestured at the newly appeared door. "See for yourself."

Hermione opened the door and stepped through.

"Harry," said Ron. "What are we doing here?"

"Saving our arses."

Harry and the two redheads followed Hermione inside and closed the door. Everyone was looking around in awe. The room had changed into an enormous library. The ceiling soared five stories above them and everything was bright white except the books and the benches, the only sources of color.

In the center of the room was a table with a simple white cake adorned with nineteen candles. Hermione slowly dropped to her knees and began crying. "How?"

"Magic," said Harry.

Hermione glared at him. "Potter."

"Seriously. I remembered you saying that you always wanted to visit libraries around the world. So, I looked up everything I could find about famous libraries. I made copies of the pictures when we decided we'd be coming back after rebuilding the school. The magic here managed to save the room after the fire. I thought I'd get here with the rest of our friends and get this set up for you to come and visit for your birthday." He gestured to a small stand off to the right.

"There are the pictures. The Room uses its magic to reach out and make virtual copies of the books at each of the libraries. The only things that will stay the same, are the stand with the pictures and the table with your cake. You just weren't supposed to find out until tomorrow. Surprise," he finished weakly.

Ron and Ginny knew that this wasn't the reason they had been coming here, but wisely kept their mouths shut. Nobody wanted to draw the ire of Head Girl, Hermione Granger.

"You really did this for me?"

"Of course. You're my friend, and I've drug you across all of the UK and into toilets and caves and…"

He didn't get to finish his statement. Hermione grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him into a searing kiss. She pulled her hand free, only to run it into his hair. Harry took a moment to respond, but when he did, one hand went to her hip and the other to the back of her neck, pulling her even closer.

The Weasleys were surprised to say the least. Up until this point, Harry had been dating Ginny and Hermione had been dating Ron. "Well," said Ginny. "I guess I need to go find Neville. You need to pay Seamus and George."

"Damn," said Ron. "I was hoping we'd make a go of it."

Ginny grinned. "You were the only who thought those two would never end up together. We all had day dreams about ourselves ending up with them. Who knows? In some universe, maybe we do." She patted her brother on the shoulder. "Just wait the obligatory 3 weeks, and I'll hook you up with Ruth Mina. She's got a crush on you, she's sweet and hard headed enough to control you."

They looked back at Harry and Hermione, still kissing and sighed before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Harry pulled away and leaned his forehead against Hermione's. "I think, heh. I think I've wanted to do that since our fourth year. Since the Tournament."

Hermione grinned stupidly. "I've wanted you to do that since the troll."

They both started laughing at themselves. "Looks like our significant others have left us alone," said Harry. "Do you reckon this means they broke up with us?"

Hermione swatted his chest. "I think we've been done for a while. We were just hanging on so there was someone there."

"So, what does this mean for us?"

"I'm not sure, but I think this is a good start."

"Happy birthday, Mione," said Harry as he kissed her again.

They went through the stack of images and marveled at the different libraries. "I love this one," said Hermione. They had stopped with a replica of the Real Gabinete Português de Leitura, from Rio de Janeiro.

Harry looked around the room. "Nice."

After letting Hermione wander around and touch the books and then just stand on the balcony, Harry took her hand and led her back to the door. "It will be here when we come back. But, Head Girl Hermione, you need to get back to the dorms before McGonagall gets mad."

"Speaking of which," Hermione said, followed by a small peck on his lips. "What were you really coming up here for?"

Harry just smiled.

For an idea of the libraries they may have seen, look here: .


End file.
